Revenge Under The New Moon
by crazyamzy
Summary: Sora's dad, a maniac who came back from jail, planned to murder her mom. After detective Yamato hears the case, he gets closer to Sora to learn more about Haruhiko Takenouchi. Later, her mom got assassinated. Who did Sora blame? Yamato, but Why? AU


A/N: It's another Sorato, but I hope the couple doesn't change your mind about reading this. The storyline's kind of similar to Daredevil, but Matt isn't blind like in the movie. Well, enjoy.

Revenge Under The New Moon

Chapter 1: The Takenouchis

Yamato Ishida, known to others as a detective and the king of martial arts, entered a familiar office on the fifth floor. A pair of sharp edged tinted sunglasses hid his sapphire eyes and the dark suit made him somewhat of an agent in disguise. In some ways he was, Yamato Ishida not only solve cases, he gets the job done completely. You name it, he'll do it. Tracking down criminals, saving kidnapped children, taking part in car chases, those are parts of his everyday life. He is known as the man without fear, a man who will take on every challenge thrown at him.

The golden brown shoulder lengthed hair swift swrayed as he walked down the hallway with a big suitcase in head. He knocked before going in. Inside, someone awaited him anxiously.

"I was hoping that you'd show up in time. Seven thirty, not a minute late." A man with a slight Austrilian scent glanced down at his watch and remarked. His hair was pure white and pressed back in jel.

"Thank you Mr. Hamiko." Yamato took a seat cross from his boss's desk and waited for a speech.

"Read this, the article on the top of the front page." His boss handed him a stack of newpaper dated last Friday.

He glimpsed through the photo next to the artical and knew something was wrong. "Unexpected ambush killed four at Haruhiko's former lover's New Year's Party held in Odaiba." Yamato read off the label beneath the black and white photo. A frown furrowed his blonde eyebrows.

_Police In Search Of Suspect Haruhiko Takenouchi for murdering four guests at his divorced wife's mansion. _

_Three men, Robert Mckenzie, Edward Grobin, and Hank Howard were arrested after breaking into Toshiko's (A/N: if anyone knows Sora's mom's last name, before she and her husband were married, please tell me) New Year's party held at her home. It has been suspected that arrests were linked to a well known criminal named Haruhiko Takenouchi regarding the murder case. Officers are still looking for 48 year old suspect who was former inmate at Odaiba prison, he vanished since ever he was released after a year of jail time for abusing his wife and daughter. Toshiko Takenouchi and her 18 year old daughter, Sora, is under close watch in case of another suspected attack. _

Yamato glimpsed through the artical silently. He looked up at Mr. Hamiko, " Haruhiko Takenouchi. I think I've heard of him."

"Yes, remember a case we had 14 months ago? He was sentenced to a year of jail to Odaiba prison after the trial. Then pfh, once they released him, the man simply disappeared. But now..." Mr Hamiko shifted his face closer to Yamato, until the tip of his nose was just a inches away. It gave Yamato butterflies in his stomach. The man lowered his voice, "He's back. And it is our job to undertake everything that is humanly possible to catch the person who has committed this crime, and that means doing whatever we can to trace him."

Yamato placed his hand under his chin and nodded, "What do you have in mind?"

The man smirked, "His next target: His ex-wife, Toshiko."

Yamato gasped at hearing the name. "Hiis...his wife? But why?"

Mr. Hamiko drew out another stack of files from the drawer. "Read all this when you have time. These papers are from the investigations we had with Toshiko and her daughter Sora."

He took them and thanked him, flipping through the pages.

"So what's my job in all of this?" He asked.

His boss looked at him with a superior gaze, he explained. "The man is the sneaky, he got thousands of tricks up his sleeves. And we can't let him get away with all these murders. Find out where or how he'll strike, and catch him."

"That simple?" Yamato replaced his face with a questioning look.

"No, it's harder than it sounds. If this was that simple, we could have caught him by now." Mr. Hamiko replied with all the signs of seriousness. "Yamato, don't get me disappointed."

Yamato already know what to do. "I won't sir, I promise." He arranged the papers and said with certainty.

"So we'll you take on the case?"

"I will," He smiled.

"That's the spirit. First, you'll have to read the papers I gave you and find out more about the Takenouchis. I don't know if I should plan this out for you. You seem to do better without my help. So I'll leave this all to yourself as to how to track him down."

Yamato stood up from his chair and bowed his head. "May I go now?"

"Yes, and I wish you luck. You'll need it." He smiled and dismissed him.

You'll need it, the words repeated in his mind as he stopped at the elevator, he pressed on the button and went in. Once inside, he looked down at the papers. On the first page, a picture of three people huddled closely together. He guessed they must be the Takenouchis, and shook his head. All three of them were smiling, the men on the right had his arms around a girl, next to her was her mom, Toshiko. The young detective grew curious them. 'How could one happy family turn against each other?' The man had a delighted grin on his face, no a trace of criminal look existed. But Yamato must remind himself to see who Haruhiko really is a sick-minded person planning to kill his own wife. He took his eyes off the photo and stared ahead at the opening elevator door after arriving at the first floor, then walked out.

The next day would when the start of a new job. He signed and kept walking.

-------------------------------------------------------------

So what do you think so far? Review!


End file.
